


Would you mind?

by Barbayat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small incident in the lab and Molly can not help herself. Before Reichenbach Falls ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read (still looking)

“So, how was the trip?” Molly asked.

Sherlock continued to stare into her microscope. Nervously, Dr. Hooper began fretting whether to repeat her question or if she should get something from the vending machines.

“What trip”, Sherlock eventually asked.

He had begun making notes and looked as disinterested in conversation as nearly always.

“The one to Baskerville?”

“Oh,” he replied, “it was fun.”

It was obvious that he did not want to talk more about it. It seemed to Molly that his answer was both genuine and yet not telling her everything. Too quickly he put down the pen and turned back to stare at his sample.

Before he or she could react the pen continued to roll over the edge. With a clacking sound it fell to the floor and then rolled under the lab desk.  
“Would you mind?” Sherlock asked without looking up.

Molly sighed. Guessing that if John was present he would probably get the task. Not that she minded doing things for Sherlock. It was quite the opposite. She could not think of anything she would not do for him. Part of her always wanted to say that but she never got the courage to do so.

When he was so cold and distant, it made it even harder. There was a meanness about him, that while not necessarily intentionally was not something Molly could ignore any longer. That made it almost worse, because it did not change one thing about how she felt about him.

So she walked over and crouched trying to reach the pen. When her fingertips made contact and forced it even further under the desk, she eventually knelt down. Next to her Sherlock moved.

“Here”, he said.

As she looked at him, she saw the forceps in his hand. Then she realized, she was kneeling in front of Sherlock. Her face just a feet away from him. She reached out almost mechanically. It was not really the thing she ever dare to do.

Molly shyly touched his waistband.

“Molly? What are you waiting for?”

Right now, in this moment, this was good enough. Maybe this was all there would ever be. She unbuttoned his trousers, then slowly unzipped them before pulling them down. Finally removing the last obstacle in the same fashion.

Part of her wished she was wearing lipsticks, knowing that it would remind him later of her. He was gorgeous, everything about him was gorgeous. The only thing that made her pause, was that she wanted to savour this moment. Then she kissed him. Once, twice, three times and more as her lips went up his shaft.

Molly felt him react to her, making her more daring. Her tongue playfully licked where her lips had been. Then eventually it toyed with his balls as his erection became hard against her cheek.

“Molly!”

Molly Hooper blinked, then she felt something thin and cold in her hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh!” 

Molly said as she took the forceps and bend down hiding that her cheeks had turned scarlet. Not even in her daydreams she was getting far with Sherlock.

“Yeah, I am fine - just a bit tired”, she lied.

With the help of the forceps she finally was able to roll the pen back. Then she grabbed it and stood up so fast, that the excess blood in her head reduced. A bit dizzy, she put the pen back on the writing pad.

“There.”

“How about some coffee?” he asked with a bit of concern.

“Yes, wonderful idea, I get some - you want some too - don't worry I remember.”

As she spoke these words, she fled the room. In the hall outside her laboratory, she felt grateful for the first time that Sherlock probably would not get why she had knelt there staring at him.


End file.
